The White Wolf
by MiniShiroNek0
Summary: Ruby is a wolf fanuns and also the twin sister of Weiss. The story starts with their life before becoming huntresses. They live on the Schee estates as children but will soon be going off to school. Will they become huntresses or will soemthing happen before they have a chance to?
1. Prologue

Her nose was to the soil as she sprinted through the forest. The ground whizzed by her in blurs of green and brown, tree limbs brushed against the crimson hood covering her head. She started to slow down as she reached her favorite part of the forest, its single glistening lake.

As she approached the edge of the water she stopped, checking for signs of movement. After noticing nothing she dived in with a gracefulness any swimmer would be jealous of. With her eyes open, she swam to the bottom of the lake exploring the vast collection of smoothed rocks and jewels.

'I should give one of these to Weiss for her 10th birthday' she thought to herself as she pushed off the bottom of the lake. As she reached the surface her ears twitched at the sound of someone yelling. Quickly shaking the water out of her ears she listened again, "Ruby," the voice called, "time for lunch".

Ruby quickly swam back to the edge of the lake and shook herself out.

'Eh my clothes will dry on the way back.' She thought as her tail swished behind her with each stride. In a matter of only a minute Ruby was back at the mansion, her sister waiting outside for her.

"Hey sis," Ruby said as she stood up and brushed off her hands, "did you say it was lunch time?"

"Yes I did," Weiss responded as she tossed Ruuby a towel, "I had a feeling you'd be out swimming again."

"Am I that predictable?" Ruby joked as she quickly dried herself off the rest of the way.

"I don't know, maybe," Weiss responded as she started to walk back towards the mansion, "I know one thing though," she looked back over he shoulder at Ruby, "there won't be any cookies left if you don't hurry."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of RWBY. RWBY and all characters belong to RoosterTeeth**


	2. Chapter 1

Life on the outskirts of the biggest forest in Remnant was always clam and peaceful, especially for the twin sisters that lived in the Schnee mansion. They had everything they could ever want and even more, but they always had to work hard to get their rewards. There was no slacking off in the Schnee residence, at least not until all of the work was done. That included cleaning their room, studying to be huntresses, and exploring the unknown terrain of the forest. They always did all those things and more together. If they weren't by each other for an extended time, the twins would feel an emptiness. To an extent they needed each other, not to a point where their life depended on it, but to a point where life didn't seem the same.

Tomorrow it would be the girl's 10th birthday and that meant that they would finally be getting their huntress weapons. They had both been waiting for 3 years for the time to come, and that could definitely be seen in Ruby's actions.

"Weiss Weiss Weiss!" exclaimed Ruby as she shook her sister awake, not even caring that it was 6 in the morning and the sun was still below the horizon, "Only one more day until we turn 10!"

Weiss just rolled over and stuck her head into the darkness of her pillow, "5 more minutes" she mumbled.

"Come on wake up Weiss," Ruby pleaded as she grabbed her glass of water off her nightstand. "If you don't get up I'll make you get up." she giggled.

Weiss slowly started to turn her head up towards Ruby's voice, "what do you..." Weiss didn't get any further as she got hit by the full force of not only the cool water in the glass but also the glass itself. In the split second it took Weiss to get out of bed Ruby was already at the door and shutting it behind her. "RUBBBYY!" Weiss yelled.

"Breakfast in 10," Ruby responded from downstairs in the kitchen, hoping she wouldn't have to pay the consequences later in day.

Back upstairs Weiss had gotten a cold wash cloth and laid it over the new bump on her head. "My twin is such a dunce," she sighed to herself, "I guess that's what I get for not waking up."

She took the towel off about a few minutes later to inspect the damage. Thankfully Ruby hadn't actually thrown the glass so the bump wasn't all that noticeable after she covered it with her hair. With her injury taken care of she walked into her closet and changed into her clothes for the day. 'Guess I already have my shower done for today,' she thought to herself.

As Weiss walked out of the closet she caught a whiff of something burning. 'Wait did Ruby say she was cooking?' Weiss bolted down the spiral staircase and turned to go into the kitchen.

Right before Weiss entered she slowed down her pace and put on a straight face, "Are you trying to burn down the house?" Weiss scolded turning to face Ruby who was trying to make pancakes in the microwave.

Ruby quickly spun around while simultaneously slipping on the flower which she had managed to spill all over not only the counter, but also the floor. She fell and rolled over once managing to finish with her chin propped up on her hands, "Pancakes my dear sister?"

Weiss stepped over to the microwave, being careful not to slip in the process, and stopped it before the so called pancakes could burn anymore. After she determined that the kitchen was still intact she looked down at Ruby who had yet to move. "Would you like me to help you?" she asked. Ruby just nodded in response.

Together the twins went through the tedious process of cleaning up the kitchen, and finished just in time for Mrs. Schnee to walk in.

"It sounds like you girls have had an exciting morning so far," she observed as she poured herself a glass of water and leaned back against the counter.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Ruby replied out of nowhere bouncing up and down, "We'll finally be old enough to get our weapons and start training." Ruby leaned over and give Weiss a giant hug, "we'll be the best huntresses Remnant has ever seen!"

'My girls have grown up so fast, although I'll be glad to not see the fanus child anymore' Mrs. Schnee thought to herself. She walked over to the microwave and pulling out the forgotten pancake. "Would you like me to make you two breakfast?" she asked glaring at Ruby as she did so.

"I wasn't turning to burn down the house!" Ruby exclaimed looking at Weiss angrily.

"Go ahead and sit down then," her mother said gesturing towards the table. Weiss and Ruby made their way over to the table Ruby turned to her sister when they were almost there, "I thought you took that out of the microwave."

"Nope," Weiss smiled as they sat down, "I only stopped it from burning anymore."

 **There's chapter 1, feel free to like and comment! See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone, I owe you all an apology for the long update time. Thanks for waiting and hopefully it won't take this long to post next time. Anyways please enjoy!**

* * *

Breakfast and lunch passed, thankfully without any more accidents, and the girls were finally able to relax after a long day.

"You know," Ruby started while she tried to skip a rock across the lake, "I think training to become a huntress is one of the best choices I've made." She looked at Weiss, "Especially since you're going to become one with me too."

"I can agree with you little sis," Weiss replied, watching as her sister tried to skip the rock for the 10th time.

"Who you calling little? I'm only younger by a minute!" Ruby complained, giving Weiss a sad face.

"You'll always be my little sister," Weiss said while giving Ruby a hug, "So... want me to show you how to skip a rock?"

"I can do it myself!" Replied Ruby as she picked up yet another stone and tried to skip it.

"You sure," asked Weiss as the stone plopped into the water and sank to the bottom.

"Maybe later," Ruby sighed in defeat. She got up and walked towards the water. "You wanna go swimming?"

"Nah," Weiss shook her head, "but I will get my feet wet." She took off her shoes and placed them next to the log they had been sitting on. Together the two sisters enjoyed the refreshing coolness of the water. That is until Ruby sent a giant splash flying in Weiss's direction. "Aaaahhh!" Weiss shrieked, not ready for cool water that had just hit her, "what was that for?"

"Come on and get in," Ruby urged, spinning around in the water, "it's not that bad, and your clothes will dry... eventually."

"I guess I'm already wet." Weiss shrugged her shoulders and slowly walked the rest of the way into the water. She shivered as she dived into the water, fully submerging herself. She opened her eyes and was amazed at the clearness of the water. 'No wonder Ruby likes this place so much,' she thought to herself. She eventually made her way up to the surface and shook out her hair.

"Sooooo," Ruby prompted, giving Weiss a big smile, "you like it?"

"It's not too bad," Weiss responded trying not to fully agree with her younger twin sister. Ruby gave Weiss a playful shove.

"Oh come on Weiss," Ruby said playfully as she circled her sister, "you don't have to be this dense all the time." She paused, "you know, it's not against the law to have fun."

Weiss crossed her arms, "Well I'm sure swimming in a lake isn't very princess like."

"Aww come on Weiss," Ruby pouted, "the waters super clear." She pointed towards the rocky bottom, "you can even see the bottom."

"I know," Weiss responded, "it just doesn't seem right though." She looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

"Weiss there's no one here," Ruby said when she noticed Weiss looking around, "remember this pond is still in the residence." She slowly closed the distance between the two of them. "At least come down to the bottom to look at it with me, it's really pretty!"

Weiss finally gave in, "Fine, just make it quick. The sun will be setting soon." Secretly Weiss had been loving the pond since they got in, but Ruby didn't know that.

With Ruby in the lead, they swam the short distance to the bottom of the lake. The setting sun cast an orangish glow which filtered it's way below the water. With her sister swimming below her, it was a sight Weiss was glad she hadn't skipped.

When they reached the bottom, Ruby looked over at Weiss and saw a large smile on her face. After another second Weiss noticed she was looking at her and gave her a light flicked on her nose. "Hey!" Ruby started to say, as she tried to get back at Weiss, by that time though Weiss had already moved away.

"Thanks Ruby," Weiss mouthed, and without giving Ruby the chance to respond, Weiss pushed off the bottom and swam to the surface.

Ruby followed behind her, glad her sister was having so much fun. "Where you going?" Ruby asked.

"I think I'm going to head back," Weiss responded as she started walking home. "I wanna get some sleep for when you wake me up before sunrise." She smiled and turned around and jogged back towards the mansion.

Ruby waited for Weiss to go then quickly dove back into the water to make sure Weiss's present was still there. After a few seconds of searching, Ruby found the icy blue jewel. 'She's going to love this,' Ruby thought, 'as long as she wears it she should never forget about me.' With that, Ruby quickly surfaced and shook herself out. "Well I better head back," she said to no one in particular.

On all fours, she raced through the forest, dodging fallen limbs and jumping puddles that now glistened in the light of the moon. As she got closer to the mansion she could smell Weiss and she let out a short howl as if saying, 'I'll see you soon'.

The light of the moon peaked through the window of the twin's room as Ruby closed her eyes. 'Tomorrow', she thought, 'is going to be almost as good as freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the second chapter! I would love to hear your comments on the story, and criticism is welcome, although preferably constructive.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the wait!**

* * *

Weiss slowly and very quietly rolled out of bed. How she had gotten herself to wake up this early she didn't know, but she knew I'd be worth it soon. Weiss tip toed over to the bowl of water she had prepared the evening before and slowly picked it up. The thought that this might be too much water crossed her mind but then quickly left, 'It'll be worth it'.

She stood beside Ruby's bed with a large grin on her face, 'here goes nothing' she thought. With a little umph, she poured the entire bowl of water on Ruby and... Nothing happened, other than Ruby curling up into a ball.

Weiss just stood there with her mouth open, "How... How is she still sleeping," Weiss said in disbelief slowly starting to crush the bowl she was holding. Fuming with anger she stomped back to her bed and laid down, 'I woke up for nothing!' she silently fumed at herself.

* * *

Ruby awoke with a small yawn, and started to get up until she noticed she was all wet. 'Did I go for a night time swim?' she wondered and continued to roll the rest of the way out of bed. She wandered over to the bedroom mirror, "I look like a raisin," she whispered as she poked the ridges on her fingers.

Ruby started to dry herself off but then decided, while she was still wet, she should just get Weiss's present. As quietly as she could she ran into the closet and grabbed a new set of clothes, since she definitely wouldn't be able to return in her wolf form. Well, she could but her stepmother would literally have her hide.

Once she grabbed everything she needed, she very quietly crept outside and darted into the forest. She peered through the trees to the glow of the moon, 'These are my favorite nights,' she thought to herself. With that, Ruby hid her clothes behind a log and then darted off into the forest on all fours.

As usual, in no time at all, Ruby was at the edge of the water. Without the trees, the moon easily lit up the lake and surrounding areas, "It's even brighter than last night." Still feeling exhilarated from her night run, she launched herself into the water.

As she pierced the surface, the cool shock of the water was welcomed as a refresh of her senses. 'Let's see,' she thought looking around the bottom for Weiss's jewel, 'where is that precious pebble.' As if answering Ruby saw a slight glimmer in the rocks. She carefully picked it up and swam back to the surface.

She placed the jewel in the light of the moon. "You better take good care of Weiss," she told it. "Don't ever let her forget me, even if we're worlds apart." The stone seemed to glisten just a touch brighter for a split second, and that was all Ruby needed.

* * *

Ruby placed the jewel in her mouth and settled down onto all fours. She broke out into a sprint with the moon shining on her back and the jewel clenched in her jaw. Navigating the familiar route back to her house, she made her way to the clothes she had tucked away behind a log.

After getting changed, she crossed the yard to the window she left open. Carefully, she climbed inside. Just as she finished closing the window she heard footsteps outside her door. She rushed to her bed and tucked the gem beneath her pillow as she jumped into bed and covered up in her blanket. Weiss opened the door and stared at Ruby for a moment before glaring at her and saying, "You're finally awake? About time."

Not understanding why Weiss was upset, Ruby spoke up, "Why are you being hostile?"

Irritated, Weiss rose her voice, "You're so selfish! I woke up early to get you out of bed so we can start our day off early and you just continued to sleep! You barely even moved when I poured an entire bowl of water on you!"

Now realizing why she was wet this morning, Ruby started to laugh, "So that's why I was wet this morning? What kind of person pours water on someone while they're sleeping? So not cool." Hearing her sister playful tone didn't help Weiss at all.

"Like you're one to be talking! Don't you remember yesterday morning?" Ruby, seeing her sister still furious, realized that she was partially to blame for letting her humor get the better of her.

"I'm sorry Weiss," Ruby said as she stood up walked over to her sister and gave her a hug.

"I just wanted to spend as much of today with you as I could," Weiss said beginning to cool off a little

"I shouldn't have been so..." as she spoke, she was interrupted by a ferocious growling in her stomach.

"Was that your stomach?" Weiss asked a little concerned.

"You know what, let's go get some food!" Taking a backwards glance at the hiding place of the jewel, Ruby grabbed Weiss by the arm and started to drag her to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! The next few chapters will hopefully be a lot longer.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Your guys support is amazing and all the emails I get remind me to continue writing. I don't have any excuses for the spaced upload, so let's hope it won't happen again. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Come on," Ruby called from the bottom of the steps as she waited for Weiss to make her way downstairs.

"If you took the stairs like a normal person and didn't slide down the railing you wouldn't have to wait for me," Weiss remarked.

Eventually the girls made their way downstairs and turned into the kitchen to be greeted by their mother. "I thought I'd make breakfast this morning," Mrs. Schnee commented as she took the strawberry coffee cake out of the oven.

Ruby looked over to Weiss. "Better her then me," she chuckled.

"That's the truest statement I've heard in awhile," Weiss responded while she made her way over to the table with Ruby.

Before Ruby got to the table Mrs. Schnee called to her, "The kitchen is still a little dirty from yesterday." She threw a washcloth at Ruby. "Clean up a little more and then you can have breakfast if there's some left."

Ruby just stood there not fully proceeding what just happened since she had just been hit with a washcloth. "But mom, strawberries are my favorite fruit!" she exclaimed. Mrs. Schnee just stood there and looked at Ruby. "Fine," Ruby huffed.

Weiss snickered at the exchange from her seat at the table. "Be careful or you might join her too," Mrs. Schnee said as she brought the food to the table. Weiss stopped laughing instantly and sat up straight.

Right as Weiss was about to take her first bite Ruby appeared at the table, "Done!" Both Weiss and Mrs. Schnee turned around to see what looked like a clean but now very disorganized kitchen. When she saw their questioning looks, Ruby quickly commented, "At least it's clean..."

"Just eat for now," Mrs. Schnee said as she shook her head. "You'll have to reorganize it after breakfast."

"Cool!" Ruby responded as she plopped down into her chair and grabbed the pan, almost as fast as she grabbed it she let go of it as it was still hot. "Ow!" Ruby exclaimed, shaking her hands in the air. "Why is it so hot!?"

"I'm guessing it came out of the oven just a little bit ago," answered Mr. Schnee as he joined the rest of the family downstairs. "Happy birthday to my two daughters," he said as he sat down at the table.

"Thanks dad!" they both responded in unison as their mother dished out the rest of the food.

"Since it's both of your girl's 14th birthday, I have something special for both of you," said Mr. Schnee as the girls leaned in a little closer. "I'll show you the surprise later today."

"Is mine a sword?!" Ruby asked excitedly. She'd seen her dad's swords before and had always wanted to have her own. She had gotten in trouble for playing with one when she was little. How she got to it way above the fireplace, no one knew.

"I don't know, you'll have to find out later," Mr. Schnee responded as he took a bite of his coffee cake. "Thanks for making breakfast dear, it tastes really good," he said to Mrs. Schnee.

The rest of breakfast went by uneventfully until Mrs. Schnee reminded Ruby she had to fix the new mess she'd made in the kitchen.

"But mom..." Ruby complained as she put on her best pouty face, "I've already cleaned it once."

"I told you before breakfast that you would have to reorganize it after we ate," Mrs. Schnee remarked.

"Can't Weiss help too?" Ruby asked since she didn't want to clean by herself.

At her name Weiss had started listening, "What are you pulling me into?"

Ignoring Weiss for the moment, Mrs. Schnee commented, "You know what, that sounds like a good idea. You two should help each other since, after all, you are twin sisters."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Weiss asked. "For once, I wasn't paying attention."

"Ruby volunteered you to help her organize the kitchen," Mrs. Schnee informed Weiss

Weiss gave her mom a look of disbelief. "You okayed this?" Weiss paused before continuing, "Well, it could be worse."

"You two clean the kitchen and then you can have the rest of the day off," she concluded.

At this, Weiss shrugged her shoulder, "Okay, then that works."

Together the sisters fixed the extra mess Ruby had made and after about an hour, they had finished the task they had started. "Now we can just relax," Weiss stated.

"That we can," Ruby responded as they made their way outside to enjoy the weather. "Thanks for helping me sis!" said Ruby as she jumped on her sister and gave her a bear hug.

"You're welcome," Weiss laughed as Ruby hung from her neck, "but maybe get down before you hurt me."

Ruby jumped down and continued to walk beside Weiss. "Have you started learning about how to become a huntress?" Ruby asked.

"Of course," Weiss remarked as they made their way towards the shade of the forest. "I'm guessing you haven't."

"Nope, I kept getting distracted," Ruby replied as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Well I plan on become one of the best huntresses there will ever be," Weiss stated as she proudly walked a little taller, "So I have to start learning now."

Ruby pondered her sister's statement for a little while not quite sure why her sister was putting so much effort in something like that. "What's so important about being a huntress?" Ruby asked as they finally reached the edge of the forest. "I know it's cool and all with the weapons but why?"

"Why don't we find a log to sit down on and then I can tell you a story," Weiss suggested.

"Okay!" Ruby replied happily as she sat down and leaned up against a log, "I'm ready! Wait, do we need popcorn?" Ruby asked, but Weiss had already started her story.

"The legacy of the huntsmen goes back before the time of the great war..." Weiss started as she settled down next to Ruby. "There were, and still are today 4, kingdoms: Vail, Vacuole, Mistral, and Mantel..." As the sun rose above them, Weiss told Ruby the story of the 4 kingdoms, the destruction of the Grim, and the creation of the huntsmen. All of which came from tales decades before their time.

All too soon Weiss's story came to an end, yet Ruby, too entranced by her sister words, didn't seem to notice when Weiss stopped, "And now our time has..." Weiss paused as she heard someone call for them.

"Weiss, Ruby!" their mother called. Her yell only sounding like a faint whisper to the girls in the forest.

Weiss started to get up and Ruby just looked at her in confusion. "Come on let's go," Weiss said.

"Where to?" Ruby asks, still confused as to why she began to get up.

"Mom just called for us," Weiss said. "How did you, of all people, not hear her."

"I was only paying attention to you," Ruby stated with a smile. "My wolf ears would've been able to pick it up but I was really focused on your story."

"Well we better get back to the house real quick," Weiss said as they started to lightly jog back. "Hope we're not late for anything."

They reached the house in no time at all since the forest wasn't that far away. When they walked inside it seemed way too quiet. "Didn't mom just call us in?" Weiss asked as she looked around.

"Maybe they're somewhere else in the house?" Ruby suggested as they continued down the hallway, "let's check the living room."

When they made their way around the corner their mom and dad jumped out and cheered, "Happy Birthday Girls!"

"Thank you!" they said in unison as they gave their parents a hug. Once everyone was done with their hugs, Weiss and Ruby sat down on the couch and waited. In the center of the floor were two presents, one wrapped in red and the other in white.

"It's finally that time," Mr. Schnee announced. "Now that you are both 14, you will start your training to become huntresses."

"Yay!" Ruby explained excitedly as she wiggled in her seat. She knew that new huntresses normally got their weapons at the age of 14.

"Calm down Ruby," Weiss said with a straight face, "You don't even know what you're getting yet, it could just be a bunch of coal."

"Come on Weiss," Ruby said as she gave her sister a slight nudge, "I'm pretty sure mom and dad aren't as mean as Santa."

"May I continue?" Mr. Schnee asked. Both the girls quickly nodded in response. "As I was saying, I'm very proud of both of you and hope you will become successful huntresses one day."

He turned around and picked up the present wrapped in red and Mrs. Schnee grabbed the one in white. "We, as your parents, would like to present each of you with your own weapons. Take care of them and they will take care of you in the face of danger." With that Mr. Schnee handed Ruby her present and Mrs. Schnee handed Weiss hers.

The girls looked at each other, "3, 2, 1, open!" The girls quickly, but carefully, ripped off the the wrapping on their presents.

"Ooh, it's so pretty!" Ruby said excitedly as she looked at the intricate designs on the wooden case.

"Open it up," Weiss suggested as she undid the latches on hers, "You haven't seen anything yet." Following Weiss's lead Ruby unlatched the case and began to open it.

Her eyes widened in excitement, "Look at this sword Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed as she delicately picked it up. "It even has red accents, my favorite color!" She practically jumped on her dad as she gave him a giant hug, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome darling," he said with a smile, "Do you like yours too Weiss?"

"Yes father, it's perfect." She picked up the sword and gave it a few quick swing. "It's balanced very nicely and feels perfect in my hand."

"It looks as though you've been studying already," her father said with a slight hint of approval in his voice, "I wouldn't expect much less from you."

In hearing recognition of her success, Weiss sat up a little straighter. "I have been for the last few months. I've learned a lot of the basic sword skills and some survival skills."

"Very good, you'll make a fine huntress one day," her father responded with a nod of his head.

Ruby, having waited long enough in her mind, decided to interrupt. "Weiss, if you're done showing off, I have something for you upstairs!" Ruby said while giving her sisters shirt a light tug telling here to follow.

"I'll be right up," Weiss said as she put her sword back in it's case and stood up. "Why is she in such a hurry," she said to no one in particular. When she arrived upstairs Ruby was standing just inside with something in her hands.

"Happy birthday Weiss!" Ruby smiled as she opened her hands to reveal the jewel she had gotten from the water earlier.

"Is that a rock?" Weiss asked as she looked at the object Ruby held out in front of her.

"Nope," Ruby said, although she was a little disappointed that her sister didn't seem to like it. "It's a jewel."

"Is there something special about it or is it just a stone?" Weiss asked, a little confused at what Ruby was trying to give her.

"No Weiss, it's more than just a stone!" Ruby took her sister's hand and placed it over the jewel in her own hand. "It's a symbol to represent the connection between the two of us, something that will never go away."

"It's still a rock though," Weiss responded. "I don't see how it's a jewel or how it's so special."

"Stop being so close minded," Ruby stated. "It takes forever for stones to disappear, and our relationship as twin sisters will be the same." Ruby placed the jewel in Weiss's hand. "Believe in us, believe in the jewel, and you'll be able to see it like I do! A symbol of our everlasting relationship."

Weiss still looked at the stone in confusion, "Is it supposed to do something special?"

"Yeah! Sometimes it glows. The reason it isn't right now is because you don't believe." Ruby looked her sister in the eyes, "We will always be sisters and we will always care for each other till the end of time."

"But what if something happens to one of us?" Weiss asked.

"We will always be sister's Weiss, and nothing..." Ruby closed her hands around Weiss's, "Nothing will ever separate us." She lifted her hands away. "I will always come looking for you and I will never forget you."

"Thanks Ruby..." Weiss wrapped Ruby up into a hug, "I'll never forget about you either, even if something bad happens!" The girls stood there for a while until Weiss felt a slight warmth coming from the jewel. 'You'll always be my little sister' Weiss thought as she released Ruby.

"One more thing," Ruby said as they started to walk downstairs, "You'll have to figure out how to attach it to something if you want a necklace."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Weiss stated. She held the stone close to her heart and felt her sister's love. 'It's weird how after 14 years we finally recognized our sisterly relationship.' For now Weiss placed the jewel in her pocket and headed downstairs, "Even if we follow our separate path I'll never forget you," Weiss whispered as she looked through the glass skylight and into the sky.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed with Ruby and Weiss getting a feel for their new swords. Weiss tried to teach Ruby a few basics but decided to stop after Ruby almost lost her ear. Dinner was made in the, now, clean and organized kitchen. After dinner, they had a giant birthday cake. To the rest of the family's disbelief, Ruby ended up eating at least half of the cake.

Before Weiss went to bed that, night she placed the jewel in a leather pouch and tied it around her neck. To her, it was more than just a stone, but to others, it seemed like a random rock in a pouch. Although Weiss liked pretty things, she knew Ruby would like the simple pouch better.

* * *

Unheard by the rest of the family, Mr. Schnee's stern voice rang throughout his office, "Then post more guards, the safety of my daughters is my first priority! Remember who you're working for!"

 **Again thanks for all your support and for reading! I'll see you next chapter. For those of you wondering, the pace will be picking up speed soon.**

 **nya~**

 ***Editor's Comment* - Sorry for not forcing this bipedal humanoid to get out this amazing chapter!**

 **P.S. I get to read everything before you =^.^=**


	6. Chapter 5

The weeks turned into months as the girls continued their training. It had taken a while but Ruby had finally figured out how to use her sword, that is at least to actually strike her target.

With Weiss's help Ruby had significantly improved her sword skills over the last few months and together they were able to challenge and help each other. Weiss had to constantly remind Ruby to be careful of her tail so that way it didn't get cut off in a real fight.

Every time Weiss mentioned it ruby would always say, "It's not fair," to which Weiss would respond, "neither is moving at super high speeds."

Ruby was amazing at agility and could run incredibly fast but her endurance while using a sword was another story. To practice Ruby would run around their training field while Weiss shot ice crystals at her. This way ruby could increase her endurance and sword skills while Weiss increased her glyph ability.

"Maybe if you didn't eat so many cookies you could run longer," Weiss suggested with a laugh.

"No not the cookies!" Ruby exclaimed, "You wouldn't dare stop making cookies for me!" Weiss had been making Ruby cookies for quite a while and had yet to share her recipe. Of course Ruby would eat other cookies but Weiss's were always the best. There was just something about them that made them special.

"You better put in a little more effort then," Weiss said while trying to hold in her laughter.

"It's not funny," said Ruby as she continued to slash Weiss's ice shards out of the air, "No one else makes cookies like you do."

"Just so you know no huntress was ever made by sitting around all day," Weiss stated as she yawned and continued their exercise, "It might also help if you woke up when the sun does and not at noon."

"No way am I waking up at that hour" Ruby shook her head side to side for emphasis, "No one does that..."

"I gave you an offer it's your choice if you take it," Weiss stopped shooting ice shards at Ruby, "I think we should be done for today." Ruby jogged over to Weiss and they started to walk back towards the house. "I know we usually practice in the afternoon too but the morning should be fine for today, after all we do have our test tomorrow."

"Wait what test?" Ruby panicked momentarily since she had forgotten about it.

"The one where dad tests out skills at the end of the year," Weiss stated like it wasn't a big deal, "I'm going to guess you forgot."

"Oooh that one," Weiss chuckled a little at Ruby's remembrance of it, "Stop laughing Weiss you know I'm not the best at remembering things."

"I know, and I'm sure you'll remember what we've gone over in the past year." Weiss said comfortingly as she walked over and put her hands on Ruby's shoulders, "I'll be right there if you need any help."

"Thank you Weiss," Ruby said the panic now gone, "I'll be there to cheer you on too." Ruby pulled Weiss into a quick sisterly hug and then they continued back to the house.

The rest of the evening consisted of Ruby reading a book, this time about sword skills instead of her usual fiction, while Weiss cleaned and polished her sword for tomorrow.

After a while Weiss spoke, "One year ago tomorrow you gave me this stone"

"Jewel" Ruby corrected.

Weiss continued on as though she wasn't interrupted, "It's one of the best presents I've gotten," Weiss paused for a second, "Thank you Ruby"

"Huh, what?" Ruby asked as she turned to face Weiss.

"You mean you weren't listening?" Weiss questioned.

"Nope," Ruby held up her book, "I'm pretty sure I was reading about sword technique."

"You even corrected me how could you not be listening?"

Ruby just shrugged in response.

"I guess I can just say it again," Weiss sighed and then continued, "Thanks for being an amazing sister Ruby. A year ago tomorrow you gave me this jewel and at the time I didn't understand what it meant but I'm glad I do now. There's no one else in the entire world I'd rather have as a sister."

"Awe thanks Weiss, you're the only person I would want as my sister too." Ruby looked back down at her book. "By the way I heard you the first time, I just wanted to hear you say it..." Ruby never finished her sentence as he was struck with a pillow. Once Ruby sat up she saw a very rosy cheeked Weiss looking back at her.

"You're such a dolt!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Thanks for the pillow," Ruby said as she smiled at Weiss and then went back to reading.

Weiss mumbled to herself as she finished putting away her sword. Afterwards she went and got ready for bed. When she finally got back to her bed she realized she'd need her pillow back. As she turned to ask for pillow it hit her straight in the face.

"You might want that," Ruby chuckled as she closed her book and ducked beneath her covers.

Weiss sighed knowing by Ruby's tail wagging back and forth that she was just being playful. "Sleep well Ruby," Weiss reach over to turned off her lamp, "And remember to wake up early tomorrow for the test." Weiss knew Ruby had heard her since her tail stopped moving right before Weiss turned off the light.

* * *

Weiss yawned as she got out of bed and made her way to the closet to get her clothes. To her surprise she found Ruby was also awake. "Look who finally work up early."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ruby continued to father her clothes for the day, "I've just taken a liking to sleeping in recently."

"Whatever you say," Weiss said with a laugh, "Oh by the way we are officially 15 now."

"15..." Ruby pondered the age for a few second, "Does that mean dad will send us to school now?" Ruby walked out of the closet and began to put on her combat clothes.

"Maybe, although he could also continue training us at home." Weiss still hadn't decided which of her white dresses she wanted to wear, "Technically we should have gone to signal last year but dad decided he could teach us more then we would learn there."

"I know I learned more this way, I probably would've fallen asleep during class... wait I did that here too..." Ruby, ready for the day, started to head downstairs, "Hurry up slowpoke, I'll be waiting for you on the porch." She quickly closed the door behind her as to not hear her sister's response.

About 15 minutes later Weiss joined ruby on the porch. "Dad said for us to meet him at the practice field when we were ready," Weiss handed Ruby her sword, "You might want this."

"Thanks for not throwing my sword at me like I did your pillow," Ruby quickly stood up and as started walking to the field so Weiss wasn't in distance to hit her.

Weiss caught up with Ruby a few seconds later, "You afraid of me?" Weiss asked teasingly, "You know we might have to spar today."

"Nope I'm afraid of you," Ruby quickly tried to find a way to change the topic, "Are you going to wear those earrings during our test?"

Weiss's hand went up to her earring, "I don't see why not, I wore them to all our previous training sessions."

"Just don't lose them," Ruby took a closer look at them, "They're very pretty."

The rest of the short walk was done in silence, but neither of the girls cared as they were try to recall what they had learned. They eventually reached the field and found their dad and two guards waiting.

"Happy 15th birthday my darlings, are you ready to show off what you've learned over the past year?" said Mr. Schnee as he gave them each a hug."

"You bet," they replied in unison.

"That's the spirit," Mr. Schnee then got down to the girls height, or at least Weiss's since Ruby was shorter, "Show me your best girls, I know you are both capable of great things."

With that their testing began.

The test consisted of multiple different topics ranging from; sword skills to wilderness survival, geography to creatures of grimm, and first aid to the history of huntsman.

After both girls were done being testing over the knowledge they had been taught it was time to show what they had learned on their own.

Weiss had been training with glyphs and showed a barrage of different types. She was able to demonstrate the basics of jump platforms, speed boosts, and ice shards.

Ruby after reading so many books had run across the use of dust in bullets. Since she was unable to demonstrate she instead told everything she knew like she was teaching a class.

At the very end Mr. Schnee congratulated both girls, "You both did wonderfully in not only what I taught you but also in your own private studying too. If you liked the topic you picked I would suggest that you continue to pursue it for that will set you apart from everyone else." He paused for a second and looked at his girls, "I'm glad to be able to call myself your father." With that he turned around and walked back to the house.

The girls not knowing what to do just stood there awkwardly, "You can do whatever you want the rest of the day," Mr. Schnee called over his shoulder, "You both deserve a break."

The girls decided to go relax in the forest since they couldn't think of anything better.

"I knew dad had guards but I didn't realize they were so good." Ruby laid down in the forest next to Weiss, "Do you think we will be as good as them someday?"

"I'm sure we will be much better, they may be guards but they weren't huntsman." She stretched out her arms and got into a more comfortable position, "From what I could tell father was very pleased with both of us."

"Do you know why he didn't test us himself?" Ruby kept shifting positions unable to stay still.

"He's already seen us while he trained us," Weiss looked up into the leaves, "He probably wanted to see how we would do against different opponents."

"That makes sense," Ruby picked up a leaf and examined it while listening to the forest, "I didn't get you a present this year."

"That's fine," Weiss lifted the small leather pouch from around her neck, "This is a present that will last forever."

Ruby unable to stay still any longer got up, "I'm going swimming would you like to join me?

"Nah I think I'll just lay here," Weiss's hand waved lazily through the air as if seconding her response.

"Suit yourself," Ruby got onto all fours ready to run, "Watch the squirrels if you can they seem pretty chatty today." Weiss just gave Ruby an okay and then went back to relaxing.

Knowing she had to get rid of some of her energy so she could sit at the bottom of the lake she took of at a run. As she made her way through the forest she noticed the other animals were chatty too, 'Something must have happened, I'll have to check it out after my swimming'.

Ruby, not even bothering to take off her clothes, leapt gracefully into the lake and swam a little below the surface. 'Ugh my wolf ears are still picking up the commotion above the water, I just want silence'. She swam back to the top of the lake and started to slow her breathing.

Ruby had been working on seeing how long she could hold her breath underwater, so far her record was about 10 minutes. She was sure one day should could beat the world record of 22 and 1/2 minutes.

With one final breath Ruby swam down to the bottom of the lake and placed a rock in her lap so she wouldn't float up. The noise of the forest dimmed to only a whisper compared to before. With the cool water all around her Ruby closed her eyes and let the tension of the day flow away with the current of the lake.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest a voice called over a headset, "Sir we're in position."

 **So my beta decided to take a hiatus hence the reason this took a little longer to post. Thank you for reading though and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Hopefully I didn't miss anything while editing!**


	7. Chapter 6

So far Ruby's breathing exercises were going well, but after 12 minutes of sitting on the bottom of the lake she wasn't quite sure she could make it to 22 and minutes. She pushed on though, quieting the complaints that were beginning to come from her lungs, and instead focused on her surroundings instead. The first thing she noticed was that it was quiet, actually a little too quiet. From below the water she couldn't make out any details of what was happening above, but she knew something must be amiss. After all, the forest animals had been causing quite a ruckus just a few minutes ago.

Starting to feel a little concerned, and knowing that she definitely wasn't going to make it past 22 minutes, she lifted the rock off of her lap and started to ascend towards the surface. As she came up she slowly swam towards the shadows cast by one of the trees on the shore. Not knowing what she would find when she reached the surface she took all precautions to stay hidden, especially since she didn't have any weapons with her. She knew it couldn't be anything too big since they had a fence around the perimeter of the estate, but better safe and sorry.

Poking her head out of the water she looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but she knew her ears would be able to tell her more. With a quick shake of her head she cleared the remaining water droplets from the fur around her ears. At first she only heard silence, but then she heard something, faint vibrations off in the distance, there was more than one sound though. It seemed to be coming from closer to the border of the property, which didn't make any sense to her, the practice fields were the other direction and everyone was resting for the day. The only ones out here were her and… that's when she hear it, a distressed cry for help.

"Weiss!" screamed Ruby as she frantically stumbled out of the water, and raced towards the sound. The trees flew past her. Her vision was a mix of shadows as she narrowly avoided each obstacle. She blew through whatever was in her path, the branches scratching her skin as she plowed through the thick brush. Ruby didn't know what she was going to do when she got there, but that didn't matter, for now she ran faster than she believed possible.

She had never heard her sister scream like that before, she could feel the pain and anguish in her voice. "Please be okay Weiss, please be okay, please be okay," she just kept repeating those words as she ran what seemed like the longest distance ever.

The closer she got the more clearly she heard the shouting of foreign men, and the rumble of a vehicle. "Hurry up and throw her in the back!" someone commanded, "They're going to be here soon." Ruby cringed as she heard the metallic thud of what had to be her sister's body as it landed on cold metal, whether she was dead or unconscious it was hard to tell.

'Weiss! No. No. No!' Ruby thought, 'She's being kidnapped, this can't be! Where are the guards?' She knew that their security around the estate was strong, after all, the other had tried to break in where all taken away in handcuffs. 'Why weren't they here now?' She wondered, 'Had they already been beat?'

As Ruby approached the clearing she begin to realize how the intruders had gotten through. There were 7 men with camo outfits, all of them in peak physical condition, and armed with a various array of guns, both physical and dust. The odds were definitively against her, but that wasn't going to stop her.

While she ran she reached down and grabbed a sturdy looking stick from the ground. Holding it in her hand like a sword she now considered herself armed and ready to fight. 'No one takes my sister from me!' she thought while a small rage slowly built up in her.

"Sir movement to the left!" one of the men stated just as Ruby rushed in and swung her stick down on his head. With her speed and surprising strength the stick acted more like a club and he immediately fell unconscious as the stick resounded with a satisfying whack. Not wanting to stay in plain sight Ruby quickly darted back behind a tree for cover.

"Sir, do we shoot?" one of the men asked, "It looked like a child."

"Capture her too," said the captain, "Maybe we can get a bigger reward."

Ruby poked her head out from behind the tree to take in the surroundings. The men were mainly in the small clearing where the trees started to thin out. She would have to use her speed, or she knew she was going to get shot.

She started to walk out form behind the tree when she saw Weiss's body, or what looked like her body. The sight of Weiss being kidnapped had been bad to start with, but her once white dress was now stained brown and red, it's once flawless fabric now contained main rips and holes. Her arms and legs were purple with bruises and red with blood. The only part left untouched was her face which bore a sight of total anguish.

Unable to control herself anymore her rage overcame her. She raised her stick and charged toward the rest of the men, dodging a few volleys as she worked her way forward.

Counting the men she realized that one of them was missing, and turned around just in time to receiver the stock of a gun, which suddenly swung out from behind a tree and straight into her head. With a solid whack she tumbled and landed face first in front of what had to be the captain of the invaders.

"Awe," he cooed as he stepped on Ruby's back, forcing her down to the ground from which she was trying to get up. "Looks like the runt of the litter showed up, but a little too late."

"You'll never take Weiss!" She screamed her eyes ablaze with hatred.

He looked over his shoulder. "Looks like we already got her sweetie." He said as he turned back around and leaned down toward Ruby. Seeing an opportunity Ruby swung her arm upward and slashed at him with her nails. The strike landed square on his cheek, ran down his face, and then snagged on the front of his shirt. The captain, now with an anger of his own, reached down and yanked Ruby's arm behind her back, popping off the snagged button in the process. Ruby screamed as her arm bent, twisted, and then finally popped out of place.

With a grin, he kicked dirt into Ruby's face causing her to choke. "A valiant effort little one, but not enough" He paused as a drop of blood fell to the ground. Taking one hand he reached up to his cheek, "Well I'll be darned," His voice getting colder with each word, "You did get me." He reached down and unbuttoned the cover of a holster on the side of his belt. "I wasn't going to hurt you too much, but mutts need to be punished when they act out of line."

"Hold her down!" he yelled at his men. They immediately rushed over and pined Ruby's arms and legs to the ground, another cry emerged from Ruby as her arm was twisted yet again. "Lets see." He said as he grabbed Ruby's head and shoved it into the ground, a sharp yip emerged from her as the crunch of bone signified the breaking of her nose. "Oops." He says sarcastically, "Did I hurt you?" He reached back and slid the knife out of it's holster, the ringing of metal making Ruby's ears twitch.

Seeing the movement he, grabbed her right ear in his hand "You know, these things on your head are pretty visible, how about I leave my mark there." Ruby began to struggle as his grip tightened on her ear. She loved her ears more than anything else, they allowed her to hear the way she does, and they reminded her of Weiss and how she would rub them to comfort her when she was scared or sad.

At this point she began to cry, she could withstand the physical pain, but not the psychological knowledge of knowing her and her sister would never be the same again.

The captain looked down at Ruby seeing the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Sounds like a yes to me." And with that he took the knife and slowly started to slice a triangular chunk out of her ear. The blood began to trickle down her face as her flesh was torn apart by the blade. Ruby kept trying to struggle, but no matter what Ruby did she couldn't break free, she could only lay there and weep as the blood from her ear mixed with her tears.

"I think she likes it." He laughed to his men.

"Just finish it already," One of them said clearly not liking the torture, "Reinforcement will be here soon."

"Reinforcement will be here soon." The captain mimicked, "Toughen up, we're showing this dog who's boss." With as much roughness as he could muster he ripped his knife back out of her ear. The chunk fell to the ground and landed in the newly formed pool of blood. "I'll be taking this as a souvenir." He said as he reached down and picked up the blood stained piece of ear. "You know," He stated looking at Ruby's ear, "That look suits you"

He paused, took a step back, and then spat on Ruby, "You're just a broken.. Little.. Mutt." He laughed as he got up and motion to his men, "Let's go."

As they're getting up one of them asked, "What should we do with her?"

"We'll leave her, she's just a lowly fanus," he laughed, "It would cost us more to transport her than we would get." He brought his leg back for one last kick, "Plus no one is going to care what happens to her."

Those words echoed through Ruby's head as the captain's final kick launched her off the ground, and into the trunk of a tree. She took one final look at her sister and closed her eyes, as her world was flooded with darkness and the overwhelming pain of her wounds and mind.

* * *

"Our Job here is done," He turned around and climbed into the open door of the ATV, "Step on it, I hear the guards coming."

* * *

 **Finally starting real life, well college. Hopefully I won't let my classes get ahead of me, and stop me from writing. I'd like to thank one very special person for basically threatening me back into writing. You know how you are, and I appreciate your encouragement! I needed it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the ones to follow.**


End file.
